


college

by Mickey1900



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey1900/pseuds/Mickey1900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>english is not the language from my country so I hope I spelled everything correctly.Please tell me if you find an error.<br/>I hope you enjoy it ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. the first day

**Author's Note:**

> english is not the language from my country so I hope I spelled everything correctly.Please tell me if you find an error.  
> I hope you enjoy it ;)

it was the first day at college for Thomas and classes would start in a few days.  
Thomas was a bit nervous because he didn't know anyone yet and his parents had already left. He looked at the crumbled piece of paper in his hand to look at the number of his dormroom. "287" He read. He looked around to find the way to the dorms but he had never been here before and he didn't know where to go. He started walking around campus in the hope that he would just find the building by accident. But he didn't seem to get anywhere and he was probably further away from the dorms then before he started walking. He couldn't find his dorm anywhere but he did see a small building that seemed to be an information point. He walked over to the "information point" and looked trough the window. He saw an old lady with pointy glasses sitting in front of a desk. The lady didn't look like a friendly person but since this was the only chance Thomas had on finding his dorm room he decided to go in.  
"Is this an information point?" Thomas asked.  
The lady looked at him like she really didn't care about Thomas and said "Yes, what do you want?"  
"I was wondering if you know where dormroom 287 is."  
The lady opened the bottom drawer of her desk and took out a piece of paper, it was a map of campus.  
She handed it over to Thomas an said "You'll find it on here."  
Thomas thanked her for the map and the lady smiled at him like he was a dead fish rotting on the beach.  
Thomas quickly ran out of her office and took a look at the map to find his dorm room.  
When Thomas had finally found his dorm room on the map it started to rain. He ran in the hope to keep his baggage dry but it was allready to late.

 

Newt was walking around the building helping as many people as he could. He promissed his friend Brenda that he would help the freshman move into their rooms in return for the number of that cute guy from room 504. Newt had been busy all day with the freshman and the stupid things they did on their first day at college. From puking in someones shoes to jumping of a roof in a onesie, he had seen it all. After a while things started to calm down at campus and Newt finally had a moment of silence. He walked to his room to relax from the stressful day when another freshman climbed up the stairs. Newt looked down to make sure that it wasn't someone that had the brilliant idea to slide of the stairs with a mattress. Luckily it wasn't, it was a soaking wet boy that struggled with his baggage while climbing up the stair. Newt groaned and walked down the stairs to help the poor boy.  
"hi" Newt said "can I help?"  
The poor boy looked at Newt and only now Newt noticed how cute the boy was. He had brown hair and hazel-brown eyes, a cute nose and countless moles,probably over his entire body.  
"hi" the boy answered "I..uh..I'm Thomas."  
Newt looked at Thomas and then answered "I'm Newt."  
Newt picked up a suitcase and asked what the number of Thomas's room was.  
"287" Thomas answered.

They walked up the stairs to room 287. When they arrived at the room Newt noticed that the boy was shaking from the cold.  
"You can borrow a shirt" Newt said  
"Yeah thanks." Thomas answered.  
Newt ran up the stairs to get a dry shirt while Thomas was trying to get his door unlocked.

 

Thomas finally unlocked his door and threw his bags and suitcases inside. He expected a room filled with clothes, posters and bags but the room was empty.  
Thomas started to unpack his bags and almost nothing had survived the rain. All his clothes and towels were soaked "shuck" he thought. But then the blonde boy returned with dry clothes. "Thanks" Thomas said. "No problem" the boy answered.  
"Is there any chance you know what happened to my roommate?" Thomas asked while taking of his shirt. The boy looked at Thomas's chest and then answered "He couldn't make it today, traffic and stuff, but he'll be here tomorrow."  
Thomas grabbed one of the towels that had survived the rain and he rubbed it over his arms and chest to get the raindrops of off him.  
"I..uhm..I need to go" Newt said.  
"Okay" Thomas answered "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"yeah.." Newt answered.  
"weird" Thomas thought, he was mostly the one that got insecure and Newt didn't seem like the type that stuttered, especially not when he has such a cute face.  
But Thomas didn't think about it too much because he was way too tired.


	2. the second day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter because I'm still trying to figure out what is going to happen with Newt and Thomas...

Thomas woke up at 8 'o clock the next day, which was pretty early for him. He looked around the room and groaned at the sight of the mess he had made last night. Bags half unpacked and clothes hanging around all over the room. He decided to get up anyways and make a cup of coffee before cleaning up the room. He walked to the kitchen at the end of the hallway. It looked pretty clean for a kitchen that was shared by 20 lazy guys who didn't like to clean. He grabbed a mug from the sink that looked pretty decent and grabbed some coffee from last night. He walked back to his room when he almost bumped into Newt. "Wow" Newt said jokingly "Watch out sleepyhead."  
Thomas looked at him and said "Sorry, I'm still half asleep."  
"Rough first night huh?" Newt said.  
"Yeah sort of.." Thomas answered.  
Thomas opened the door from his room and went inside while Newt made his way into the kitchen. Thomas started to clean up the mess he made but he could only think about how cute Newt's hair looked when it was all messed up. He just wanted to rub his hands trough Newt's hair and cuddle with him on the couch, but he knew he couldn't so he just forgot about it and went back to cleaning his room.

 

Newt walked back up the stairs with some french toast and eggs he just made. After a year at college he learned that he couldn't survive on coffee and pop tarts so he had to learn how to make actual breakfast. And he could use some energy today because he had to help a few more freshman with moving in, including Thomas's roommate. Newt was kind of jealous of whoever got to be Thomas's roommate and look at his abs whenever he got out of the shower. But Newt couldn't have a crush, not right now, and especially not on someone who is straight. Newt just put on his gym clothes and decided to go for a run so he could forget about Thomas and his hazel-brown eyes that you could drown in and his cute face and his abs that Newt got a look at last night.

-

After a mourning of hard work and 4 cups of coffee Thomas was finally done with cleaning the room. He wanted to go take a nap when he heard a knock on the door. Thomas was kind of dissapointed when he saw a short, chubby boy with dark brown curls standing at the door. "hey I'm Chuck" said the boy full of enthusiasm "I'm you roommate and I think we're gonna have a great year!"  
Before Thomas could open his mouth the boy barged in with his bags and threw them on the ground.  
"Uhm... Hi I'm Thomas."  
The boy started to unpack his bags and he began to tell a story about the history of the school but Thomas only got half of it. He was kind of relieved when he heard another knock on his door. When he opened the door he saw Newt with a piece of paper in his hand. "hi"  
"hi" Newt answered.  
Thomas just looked at the boy, wondering what would happen if he just kissed him right here, right now. But Newt would probably hate him forever and then everyone would know that he is gay.

"uhm...Thomas?'  
"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering if your new roommate arrived yet?" Newt asked  
"He just did" Thomas said while taking a look at Chuck unpacking his bag.  
"He seems.... enthusiastic." Newt answers "But I gotta go, help more freshman and stuff."  
"Okay, see you later!"  
Thomas closed the door and noticed that Chuck was staring at him.  
"What is wrong?" Thomas asked.  
"Do you know who you just talked to?"Chuck answerd.  
" Yeah, that's Newt" Thomas said "He's a pretty cool guy."  
"Pretty cool?!" Chuck said while freaking out. "That's one of the runners!"  
"Runners?" Thomas asked.  
"The best athletes compete in The Maze run every year. It's a sport that doesn't only require you to have strength but also brains." Chuck started to explain the whole idea behind the Maze run but Thomas's mind went off thinking about Newt training for the maze run in a tank top and shorts while sweat drips down his forehead. But then Thomas had to remind himself that there was no way that he and Newt would ever be together and that he could just better forget about his little crush.


	3. the third day

"wake up, wake up" Thomas heard.  
Thomas groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Chuck standing in front of him with his backpack on his shoulders and a notebook in his hand. "What's wrong?" Thomas asked.  
"It's already 8:25!" Chuck shouted. "shuck" Thomas thought. It was the first day of college and he couldn't miss his first class. Thomas jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of pants from the floor. He put on his pans while running to the kitchen. He quickly stuffed some cornflakes in his mouth and ran back to his room to grab a shirt. Chuck was still standing there, waiting for Thomas. Thomas grabbed his bag and Chuck ran with him as fast as he could. When they finally got to the right classroom it was already to late. The door was closed and the lesson had started without them. "Great" Thomas thought "you managed to get too late to class on your first day." Thomas wasn't really a person that liked confrontations so it took him all of his courage to knock on the door. Thomas slowly opened the door and saw the whole class staring at him, including the professor. "Could you explain to me why you are late to my class?" the man in front of the giant chalkboard asked. Thomas didn't really know how to explain that he overslept because he was dreaming about a cute blonde boy in his building so he just went bright read from embarrassment.  
Chuck saw that Thomas couldn't handle the pressure so he answered the question. "The alarm clock didn't go off...sir."  
The man just looked at the two boys and said "Then you better take a seat."  
Thomas and Chuck quickly walked over to two empty chairs and put down their stuff.  
"For the ones that missed the first part of my lesson..." the professor said while looking at the boys "my name is professor Robertson, I will be teaching you religious studies."  
Professor Robertson was a very intelligent man that knew amazing stories about the different believes around the world. Thomas listened to the stories that fascinated him and the time flew by. 

 

It was almost noon when Newt headed out the door. He didn't have any classes 'till tree and he had 20 minutes before his training would start. He was excited to train again because it was a way for him to get Thomas of his mind. "dammit, why did he have to be so cute?" Newt thought. He walked towards the 'glade' and saw his friends standing in the field ready to begin the training. He waved at them and Brenda ran towards him. "hey" she said and she pulled him in for a hug.  
"Hey" Newt answered "...You should spare your energy for the run" he said jokingly.  
"Oh calm down grandma, I'm not gonna die from a hug." Brenda answered "...and besides you should thank me."  
"for what?" Newt asked.  
Brenda smiled while holding up a folded piece of paper. "I got you Aris's number.."  
Newt looked at it and said "I don't think I need that anymore."  
Brenda looked at him with a frown and asked with a concerned voice if he was sick or something but Thomas just smiled at her and said "I'm fine, I'm just realizing that he isn't my type."  
Brenda punched his arm and said "Looks like my pathetic little Newt is finally growing up."

 

After almost a whole day of listening and taking notes, Thomas was glad that this was his last class of today. It was physics, but not the fun kind, it was the kind where you have to listen to a boring man talk about the same stupid subject for an hour. The name of the professor was Janson or something, but Thomas didn't care enough to remember it. Thomas didn't like physics and got bored quickly. He stared out the window and looked at the trees that formed a small forest behind the school. In front of the forest he saw an field, probably for running or football. But when he looked a little closer he could see a blonde haired newt running across the field. Thomas felt a heat pooling in his stomach when he looked at the exhausted athlete running around the field without his shirt on. Thomas imagined what it would be like to kiss him on his lips and then trail the kisses further down his body while running his hands all over Newt's chest...  
This would definitely be Thomas's favorite class for the rest of the year.


	4. the third day part 2

Thomas walked 'home' from class without Chuck. Chuck was off to do 'something' or at least that's what he said, but knowing Chuck he would probably be studying at the library. When Thomas walked alone he noticed that he actually missed Chuck's company, he kind of started growing on Thomas with his endless story's and facts. But then again Thomas didn't know anyone else besides Newt. When Thomas got to his room he noticed that he forgot his keys and that he also left his cellphone inside the room. And since Chuck went of to do 'something' Thomas just had to wait in front of his room until Chuck got back. It took Chuck longer than Thomas had thought and he kind of started to worry about Chuck. But Chuck wasn't a little kid and would be fine on his own. Thomas walked towards the kitchen and got a cup of coffee. The coffee was cold and thick but Thomas was too tired to care about the coffee he was drinking. By the time he heard footsteps coming up the stairs Thomas was already taking a sip of his third cup of coffee. He jumped up in the hope that it was Chuck but is was Newt, not that there was anything with that. Newt had put his shirt on (unfortunately) and his head was dripping with sweat. 

Newt came back from his training when he saw the brown haired boy sitting in front of his room. He looked at Newt like he was the hero that could save him from an eternity of suffering. "Why are you sitting there?" Newt asked curiously.  
"Forgot my keys." Thomas answered.  
"Doesn't Chuck have a second pair?"  
"yeah, but I don't know where he is."Thomas said "And I left my phone inside."  
Newt looked at the tired boy and said "...You could..um.. wait in my room until Chuck is back."  
The boy's face lit up and he grabbed his bags "That would be nice.."

They walked up the stairs to Newt's room, room 293. Newt opened the door and Thomas noticed that it was much bigger than his room.   
"Your room is huge!" Thomas said.  
Newt looked at him and answered "That's one of the pro's of helping freshman."  
Thomas smiled at him and threw his bag on the floor next to Newt's bed.   
"I'm gonna take a shower." Newt said "feel free to grab something from the fridge, just make yourself at home."  
"sure" Thomas answered. He looked at Newt while he was taking his shirt of. Shirtless Newt looked even more amazing up close. Newt looked back at Thomas and they just stared at each other for a while. It probably didn't last that long but for Thomas it felt like an eternity. He looked at Newt wishing that he had the courage to stand up and kiss him. Just throw him on the bed and fuck him. That's what he wanted, he wanted Newt to be his. He wanted to be with Newt for the rest of the night and just do stupid things together like watch movies, play games and just cuddle.  
But Newt looked away and broke their stare, he turned around to get to the shower but just before he did, Thomas could swear he thought he saw Newt blush. But that would never be possible because Newt doesn't like him that way....right?

 

Newt stepped into the shower and tried to think of something else then the hazel-brown eyes that were staring at him when he took of his shirt. He tried but he just couldn't think of anything else. He could only think about the boy that was sitting on his bed in the other room while he was in here, naked. He wanted to go over there so bad and just wrap his hands around Thomas's waist while kissing him with passion and just take the boy's shirt off and look at those beautiful abs of his. Before he could go any further Newt decided to shower as fast as he could so he could spend more time with Thomas. And he did, he had a new record. It took him about 5 minutes to shower, 5 minutes that seemed to take 5 hours. He rushed out of the bathroom and tried to play it cool. Thomas had found some of Newt's old movies that he should have thrown away years ago.   
"Uhm...That are just some old movies.." Newt said while rubbing his neck.  
Thomas laughed "yeah, I can see that."  
"Just put them away." Newt said embarrassed.  
"Oh no! we're gonna watch them." Thomas said smiling at Newt. Newt just couldn't disappoint Thomas when he was looking at him with those puppy dog eyes and he said "Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh."  
"I promise" Thomas said while crossing his fingers.

And they watched Newt's embarrassing movies for the rest of the night, until they eventually fell asleep.


	5. the next morning

Thomas woke up the next morning with Newt's face just inches away from his. It took Thomas a second to realize why Newt was sleeping in the same bed as Thomas and when he remembered he was kind of dissapointed. Thomas just looked at the boy's beautiful face and he could feel Newt's breath across his cheek. Thomas tried to look away but he just couldn't. He wanted to touch the boy and kiss him, he wanted to caress the boy's body and run his hands trough the blonde hair. But when Thomas was thinking about all the things he could do to Newt the moment got ruined by a knock on the door.  
"Newt, are you in there?" A voice anxiously asked. 

Newt immediately opened his eyes and he freaked out when he saw Thomas in his bed. "shuck!" he whispered. Thomas didn't know what to do and he quickly climbed out of the bed.  
Newt just pointed to the closet and whispered "Get in there, now!" Thomas did as he was told an he ran to the closet.   
"Are you okay Newt?" The voice asked again. "It's Minho."   
Newt climbed out of bed and nervously opened the door. "Morning" he said to Minho.  
"Morning?" Minho answered "That's all you have to say...Morning?!"  
"Yeah, why, what's going on?"  
"You missed training man." Minho answered "You never miss training!"  
"Shuck" Thomas said again, he totally forgot.  
"Is there something going on with you?" Minho asked "You're acting strange."  
"um... No, i'm fine." Newt answered as normal as he could.  
"Are you sure?"   
"Yeah, I'm sure" Newt answered again "I'll just see you at the party tonight, okay?"  
"Okay.." Minho said while giving Newt a concerned look as he walked down the stairs.

"smooth" Thomas said while stumbling out of the closet.   
"shut up shank!" Newt answered with a smile on his face.   
"So there's a party huh?" Thomas asked while picking up his bag. "Am I invited?" He said with confidence that he didn't even know he had.  
"sure, I'll text you the address" Newt answered "What's your number?"  
"06452376" Thomas said "And thanks for letting me wait here."  
"No problem." Newt said while smiling at him "See you tonight."

Thomas walked back to his room and found Chuck inside. He was sitting on the bed with books scattered all over the floor.   
"What's going on in here?" Thomas asked.   
"Just studying.." Chuck answered.  
"For what?"   
"Everything." Chuck casually said. "Knowledge is power."  
"Okay, you need to relax a bit Chuck." Thomas said "I'm taking you to a party tonight.  
Chuck looked up at Thomas "A party ?!" "I've never been to a real party!"  
"Wait... Never? Thomas asked. "Why not?"  
"I just never really had friends.." Chuck said  
"Well now you do." Thomas said as he walked towards Chuck and smiled at him. "I'm taking you to a real party."


	6. the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that don't like smut I marked for you guys. Also I'm not very good at writing smut but I did my best :)

Thomas took Chuck to the address that Newt had send him. "The red house behind the school with the flags on top of it." It wasn't exactly an address but since Thomas didn't really know his way around campus he was glad that Newt had send a description of the house. When they arrived at the house they were welcomed by a few puking boys who obviously drank too much and by loud yelling and screaming. "Just as I imagined it!" Chuck said loudly. They both walked inside and Chuck walked towards the beer to get some for him and Thomas. But Thomas spotted Newt's face in the crowd and walked towards him. "Hey" Thomas yelled.  
Newt turned around and saw Thomas "Hey" he yelled back. "So you managed to find the place huh?"  
"Yeah" Thomas answered "Thanks to your 'amazing' guiding skills"  
Newt laughed and said "hey, at least you made it."  
Chuck had found the beer and Thomas and when he saw Thomas talk to Newt he almost freaked out. "H...Hey, I'm Chuck."  
"Yeah, I know" Newt answered.  
"y..you know me?"  
"Off course I do, you're Thomas's roommate."  
Thomas looked at Newt and Newt winked at him. Thomas freaked out and couldn't believe what Newt just did, he winked at Thomas! Thomas stared at Newt but Newt was continuing his conversation with Chuck. Thomas took the beer that Chuck had offered him and pretended that Newt did not just wink at him.  
Newt's friends joined in on the conversation and Chuck's face at that moment was just priceless. At that moment he was probably the happiest kid on the planet while talking to all the runners. A lot of beers and stories later and Minho had a special announcement "How 'bout we take Chuck and Thomas with us to the basement..." Chuck immediately agreed but Thomas just looked at Newt. Newt looked at Thomas and said "You'll be fine." 

As they walked down the stairs Newt wrapped his arm around Thomas. "That was okay right?" Newt thought "I mean everyone hugged each other and held on to each other as they tried not to fall over. "Yeah this was acceptable" Newt concluded as he looked around. Newt looked at Thomas and Thomas's cheeks turned red.  
"What's in the basement?" Thomas asked.  
"You'll see" Newt answered "Don't worry."  
At the end of the staircase there was a door, Minho opened it and walked in. Newt knew what was inside but he couldn't wait to see Thomas's face. A few other runners followed Minho inside and Chuck just ran trough the door. Thomas and Newt walked in together and Brenda gave Newt the look, the look that means 'I know what you're up to.' Newt just turned away and looked at Thomas's surprised face. "You like it Tommy?" 

Thomas looked at Newt and was more surprised by Newt calling him 'Tommy' then by the fact that he was standing in a room full with alcohol, snacks games and a giant TV.  
"I love it." Thomas answered while looking at Newt.  
"Get a room!" Frypan shouted, but luckily no one heard him. "It's time for a good old fashioned drinking game" Newt shouted quickly not realizing what he had done. Before they knew it they were playing a messed up version of truth or dare. In the beginning the truth's and dare's were pretty normal but later on in the game pretty much everyone except for Newt and Thomas were drunk and the game started to get more sexual. And when Gally dared Newt to kiss Thomas Newt decided that the game was over. Thomas was kind of disappointed but this was also better for Chuck who should've gone home a long time ago and when Chuck started to puke Thomas decided that it was probably time to go. The runners started to protest but quickly got distracted by literally anything in the room. Thomas lifted Chuck's arm up on his shoulder and started walking towards the door. "Wait" Newt said "I'll help.  
"Thanks" Thomas said while Newt took the other arm.  
They carried Chuck home while they were laughing at the sentences that came out of Chuck's mouth.

-  
They decided that they should let Chuck rest and they went up the stairs towards Newt's room.  
"Can I..uh... can I ask you something?" Thomas asked.  
"You just did" Newt said jokingly "But you can ask me another one."  
"When Gally dared you to kiss me.." Thomas said  
"what about it?" Newt asked.  
Thomas wasn't sure if he should finish his sentence and he just stared into Newt's eyes. His face just inches away from Newt. When Newt stared back at Thomas he got the confidence he needed.  
"I..mean...Um" but before Thomas could finish his sentence Newt pressed their lips together. So many questions went trough Thomas's mind but right now he could only focus on Newt's soft lips against his. The kisses started out innocent but soon they were kissing each other hungrily like they needed each other to stay alive. When Newt broke the kiss to breath he whispered "...Thomas". Thomas's hands were in Newt's hair, his long fingers tangled in the blonde locks. He smiled at Newt and quickly closed the gap between the two of them again. They walked further into Newt's room while struggling to walk straight. Newt had placed his hands on Thomas's back and he held him close. As the kissing became more passionate Newt moved his hands underneath Thomas's shirt slowly taking it off. Newt broke the kiss again, not to breath but to gaze at the half naked boy standing in front of him, his hair was a mess and his lips were red from the kissing. Thomas looked at Newt and pointed at his shirt, "off" he said. Newt quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor next to Thomas's shirt. They both had a hungry and desperate look in their eyes, like they had waited for this moment since the day they met. Newt connected their lips again before he pushed Thomas on the bed. Thomas gaped at the sight of Newt, heavy breathing and shirtless. He ran his hands all over Newt's body. Newt felt his skin shiver when Thomas touched his half naked body. Newt started kissing Thomas down his collarbone, neck and stomach. A moan escaped from Thomas's lips when Newt sucked the skin between his shoulder and neck. Thomas couldn't handle it anymore and quickly turned Newt around and now Thomas was on top. He started grinding on Newt and Newt got the friction that he needed so bad "Th..Thomas.." he moaned. Thomas started to trail kisses down Newt's neck, and shoulders while going down further and further. Newt's breathing got heavier as Thomas got closer to where Newt needed him the most. Thomas went back up to Newt's ear and whispered " tell me you need this.."  
"I....I want this.." Newt moaned "I need this.."  
Thomas tugged Newt's pants down and placed a gentle kiss on Newt's throbbing dick. Thomas got harder when he heard Newt moan his name again. Thomas started to lick at the end of Newt's dick while slowly taking in more of Newt. Newt placed one hand in Thomas's hair and the other one held on to the sheets tightly. Newt felt like he was going to explode when Thomas took in all of him. Thomas grabbed the base of Newt's dick and started to move his hand up and down "Thomas...I..I'm .." a few seconds later Newt arched his back and he screamed out Thomas's name as he came. Thomas loved the sight of Newt with his head back and eyes closed while riding out his orgasm. When Newt came back to earth he started to kiss Thomas again. Thomas broke their kiss and whispered "I want you to fuck me". Newt started to suck on Thomas's neck, that was something that would definitely leave a mark. And then he took of Thomas's pants finally freeing Thomas. Thomas moaned and started grinding against Newt. "Not so fast" Newt whispered and he pushed one finger in, Thomas arched up against Newt and Newt took it as a sign to stick the second finger in. Thomas moaned and said "Shuck Newt!" When Newt pushed in a third finger Thomas almost lost it. But then Newt quickly took out again. Thomas missed Newt inside of and he pushed against Newt hoping to get the feeling back but before Thomas could beg Newt for relieve Newt pushed in and Thomas grabbed Newts waist. Their breaths got heavier and their moans got louder. "N..Newt!" Thomas wrapped his legs around Newt and pulled him in closer. Newt pushed in further and found Thomas's sweet spot. Newt grabbed Thomas's dick to give him some release and after a few more thrusts they were both on the edge. Thomas collided their lips together again and they both came.  
Heavily breathing they both fell down next to each other. 

-

Newt placed kisses on Thomas's forehead and they fell asleep together. All because of one stupid game everything had changed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff in this one. Also I kind of changed the smut in the previous chapter. enjoy :)

Newt woke up the next morning with his arms around a naked boy. Newt smiled at the sight of a sleeping Thomas and he placed a small kiss on his forehead. He grabbed some clothes from the floor and went out the door to make some breakfast. While walking towards the kitchen Newt still couldn't believe what happened last night. "Did Thomas like him?" he thought to himself. But before Newt could answer his own question he heard a loud groan coming from room 287. Newt totally forgot about Chuck last night and he ran towards the door to check if Chuck was okay. Newt opened the door and Chuck shouted "Quiet, why do you have to be so loud." Newt looked at Chuck and asked him if he was okay. "I guess" Chuck answered "...but my head is killing me, everything hurts."   
"I'll get you something." Newt said and he walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him. With a smile on his face Newt started to make some french toast and orange juice. Or at least something that looked like it. He also took a glass of water and an aspirin to give to Chuck. When Newt opened the door of Chuck's room, Chuck had already fallen asleep.  
Newt put the glass with the aspirin on the box next to Chuck's bed and he walked out of the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

 

Thomas slowly opened his eyes, hoping that what had happened the night before wasn't just a weird dream. Luckily for Thomas it wasn't. He found himself laying in Newt's bed, naked but with a blanket covering him. Thomas slowly got up and grabbed his boxers and an old t-shirt with a star wars reference from Newt. When he turned around the door opened and Thomas ran towards the closet. But Thomas tripped over the jeans that he took of so eagerly last night and his face fell flat on the floor.  
He heard someone die from laughter behind him and when he turned around he saw that it was Newt holding a plate with burned toast and two glasses of orange juice.  
"Do I look that bad in the morning?" Newt asked while trying not to spill the orange juice he just made.  
"Nah, you kind of look like that all the time" Thomas answered with a smile on his face.  
"I'll just take that as a sign that you can't handle my awfully good looks." Newt answered while balancing the plate of burned toast on his bed. "We're having breakfast in bed."  
Thomas looked at Newt while he sat on the bed and couldn't believe how perfect the boy was with his blonde hair all messed up and his voice low and husky from sleeping.  
Thomas leaned in and kissed Newt again, but this time not hungrily and needy, this time he kissed him soft and sweet. Their lips danced together and Thomas felt butterflies in his stomach. Newt slowly pulled away and said "How 'bout we eat this delicious breakfast before we do anything else.

 

They talked and talked for hours while eating breakfast and cuddling on Newt's bed. They laughed about the embarrassing stories from high school and about Thomas's failed attempts of climbing a tree. Newt was telling about the time he saved a turkey on thanksgiving when the door suddenly opened. It was Brenda. She didn't look surprised and just walked over to Thomas to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Brenda" she said while looking at Thomas who let out a shocked "We met last night"   
"Brenda what are you doing here?" Newt said annoyed.  
"Calm down man." Brenda said "It's not like I walked in on you two having sex or something."  
Newt looked at Thomas and saw that Thomas's cheeks turned red.  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Newt asked quickly changing the subject.  
"I came here to ask about training.." Brenda answered. "But since you're here with your new boyfriend Thomas, I guess I'll just go to Alby."  
Newt turned red and he looked back at Thomas who smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm here with my new boyfriend" Newt answered while looking at Thomas.  
Then he turned back towards Brenda and said "I'll kill you if you tell anyone!"  
"I won't" Brenda answered while slowly walking out of the room.

"Are you gonna finish your story...boyfriend?" Thomas said and Newt climbed back in the bed to cuddle with Thomas again.  
He gently placed a kiss on Thomas's cheek and answered "I will.."


End file.
